


Unbreakable

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author hates spoilers, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Laurel's dead, Timey-Wimey, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment she knew Laurel was gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sara

**Author's Note:**

> just a sad thing  
> I hate moment when Sara will found out  
> and I hope Len as person who can absolutely understand the sorrow of loosing sister will be there for her  
> again, if you find mistakes - let me know

“What are you doing here?” Frowned, Len asked enterung his room. “Lance?” Sara who was just sitting on the floor near his bed kept silent. “What’s going on? Gideon, what’s up?”  
“I believe,” machine sounded almost discomposedly, “Miss Lance is suffer emotion shock. I am already requested to move her to the medbay but she refused.”  
“How come emotion shock?”  
“Miss Lance just got message from her friend about her sister’s death.”  
He was down on his knees before her and quietly asked. “Can you talk to me?”  
For the first time since he saw her like this she opened her eyes and shuddered.  
“Ok. Gideon, can we do something? Time can be rewritten, right, it’s what we do?”  
“I’m afraid, death of Dinah Laurel Lance also known as Black Canary can not be prevented. This is fixed point of time. My condolences.”  
Seemed it was the last straw for Sara. She opened her mouth but there was no sound, just this expression on her face like sorrow just consumed her, like she was choking, and he could do nothing to fix it.  
“Sara.”  
“Why?” Finally she cried with tears. ”Why?! Because of me? Because I am alive? Because death just needed someone called Lance? Why her? She don’t deserve this!”  
“I know…”  
“No, no, you don’t!” She yelled hysterical. “Cause it should be me, it should be me!”  
Slap!  
“Calm down,” he tried to make it without really hurting her, but red mark of his palm on her cheek said him the opposite.   
She whispered. “I can’t, Len. I am here. She’s not. I am the reason she became the Black Canary and it got her killed. My fault.”  
“You came for me because you knew I wouldn’t pity you. I won’t. Get up.” He stand up and offered her a hand. “Get up.” He repeated with strange intonation.  
“Why?”  
“Because we gonna break some unbreakable rules.”  
After that Sara was silent for hours.   
She wished it was just a bad dream, probably because she could deal with that. She can get up from bed, do some morning routine, have breakfast among the team and for the end of the day she would forget about thing she saw the night before.   
It wasn't dream.   
It was a nightmare.   
It was there, inside her head, constant reminder how awful person she was. It's her death forced Laurel to attempt to get revenge and, finally, became a hero. If only she never came back to Starling, her sister would be safe.   
Safe and sound.   
Oliver said just she wasn't alone, but Sara knew it's a bullshit.   
In the end there is no one around you. All you got is emptiness. Nothing.   
And she even wasn't there. She wasn't hold Laurel's hand. Never said how much she loves her.  
Never had a chance to say goodbye.  
Sara, tired of crying, closed her eyes and hided under blanket, like that darkness could save her.   
Blanket smelled like Len. That soap he used and bitter cologne...  
He brought her to medbay and convinced to get some sedative, and while she was sleeping he just... Vanished. Sara knew if she walk out that doors everyone will stare and pity and commiserate and she won't make that. But after his words stupid, blind hope warmed pieces that left from her heart.  
He was a man of his word.  
He wouldn't said that if he wasn't mean that.  
But what he can do if no one can? Leonard Snart was only human.  
Yet, deep down, Sara waited for him.   
"Gideon," she asked husky. "Where is..." She paused, crumpled up and grabbed her pillow, trying to keep calm. "Where is he?"   
'Captain Hunter, mr. Stain and mr. Palmer out of board now. Mr..."  
"Yeah, where is Len, I mean Len."  
"I don't understand the question."  
Sara sat up.   
"What?"  
"I don't understand your request. Should I know who is mr. Len?"  
…Rip frowned. “It doesn’t make any sense.”  
“It does to me,” Sara mumbled, trying pick up the right weapons. Little rooms, narrow corridors – blade is probably a wrong choice, but daggers… For the moment she resisted – it’s just a kids, after all – but the next moment she remembered those kids were murderers. At least she could defend herself. And… If someone dies in process… Well… Shit happens.  
“Sara.” Rip patiently called her. “There’s no need to rush, we can…”  
“Your plans always sucks!” She growled, barely looked at him. “I can do it on my own. And for you…” She paced around, hands shaking, nervously licking her dry lips and looking for her brassknuckl, and husky mocked. “It doesn’t make any sense.”  
“Okay. What… If I refuse to get you to the right time?” He asked with strange tone. “Ship still belong to me. Gideon won’t listen your orders.”  
“Honestly, I really don’t care will you refuse or not because I’m pretty sure I can take you.” She frowned. “Don’t tempt me, I’m not in the mood. I don’t ask you to come with me or… Or send someone with me. I get this, you have no idea who Rory or Snart is. I get, they’re erased from history. But I remember them. I know them. None of them is a nice person, quite opposite, yet they’re our friends. And right now…” She took a deep breath, almost hating her voice full of tears. “I’m not ready to lose someone else. I need to do something. Even if it’s stupid.”  
“Even in that case, you shouldn’t go unprepared.”  
“I’m,” she waved a dagger, “prepared enough.”  
Rip shook his head. All of his look said how done he is with all of this crap, yet he nodded. “That’s your plan?”  
She stopped and slowly turned to him. “Thing is… Mick saved Len. It was his first day in juvie, he was just a new guy, no experience, no respect, and other kids wanted to teach him a lesson. Things turned bad, but Mick stood up for him,” she repressed the insecurity, turned it into anger. She can do it. She can. “But it’s not that happen here, I mean, this time. Mick was killed the day before Len arrived. All I have to do is make sure it won’t happen again and voila.”  
“And you going alone because…?”  
“You even saw their faces?” She said after pause. She spend more than two hour and half trying to explain, to convince the rest of a team, but all she got those faces, full of pity. Like they thought she gone crazy, like Laurel’s death was too much for her to handle, like she was some nuts person trying to hide from grief in fantasies.  
She wasn’t that person. She wasn’t nuts. She was hurt, sad and… Angry and… Probably a little bit crazy, but…  
“Are you okay?” Rip asked carefully when she shuddered.  
“Do I look okay?” She answered easy.  
“No.”  
“Then don’t ask.”  
Rip was quiet for a moment then he called loudly. “Gideon?”  
“Captain?”  
“I believe we have a secondary purpose.”


	2. Len

Go back in time to 2016, use some XXII centuries medical technology, somehow don’t blow up fixed time point and don’t break the Universe… Well, in order to do that he had to steal time travel ship, but it’s pretty easy actually. Especially, for someone like him.  
Saving a life have nothing to do with a heist, but Snart was more than just a confident. He just… Got that feeling, really good feeling like a prediction - like those flashes he get during his best crimes.  
He never even saw Laurel Lance, but he saw her sister and it was enough.  
Sara wasn’t supposed to be like this. It genuinely surprised him – the way he reacted, when he saw a broken creature in his room, a woman with messy blond hair, pale skin and lifeless eyes. Was it Sara or just a shadow that left from sarcastic, dangerous, brilliant lady who become almost a friend? Was it really her?  
It’s been years but he still had nightmares from the day Lisa… Shitbag-also-known-as-daddy was late or just forget about her and she decided come home from school alone… And that car accident…  
She was hit by shock and – as doctors said - felt no pain in her broken arm and leg, but her face was white like a snow, and she cried of fright so loud…  
Seeing this was terrifying. Probably. He could only imagine cause he wasn’t there. He was in juvie and found out only when she came to visit 2 weeks after, bruised, her skinny arm was in cast, she was based on a crappy pair of crutches, and her gaze…  
He hated himself. But she was alive. If that car drove faster, and Len lost her…  
Just a thought about it made him feel fiery pain burning his chest alive.  
Oh, Lance.  
All of this time he hoped it was just a flirt. Yes, tons of flirt and staring at each other, and those little smiles, and sort of duck acting – he goes, she follows, and if she sits down, he picks a place as close as possible.  
It could be nice – have someone just to talk to. Turn out she was more than that, because he immediately felt necessary to protect her. He almost felt her pain, and he is… He’s… Snart. Not a good guy. He doesn’t care. Usually.   
And now, because of ridiculous affection, crook was going to save a life some not completely yet stranger. Damn. He becomes a fucking hero.  
Len spend like an hour, watching and rewatching camera footage from the hospital. Gideon was able to crack the security system, so everything that happened April 6, 2016 was before his eyes, and Snart could start planning. Laurel’s injuries wasn’t that bad, she got into surgery, but after she was conscious, she talked with Arrow team, she even slightly smiled.  
Then things screwed up.  
Sara once told Len about her father . She said just a few words in passing, but Snart figured out he was a truly good man not only for his daughters, and there was a time when he dreamed a father like him. It was a long time ago, before Snart became adult, before he had some sort of naïve. And, despite he was all grown man now, he couldn’t help - flick of jealousy made him watch the rest of the footage including silent tears upon Captain Lance’s face. He fell on floor near wall and it gave Len bad reminder of Sara and the same way she was sitting in his bedroom, as her he was hiding his blank face upon his shaking palms. His shoulders were trembled, and it seemed no one, even Queen, wasn’t brave enough to touch poor man and at least sit him down to bench.  
All of them who stood in hospital corridor seemed broken. They’re looked for a comfort in each others arms, and Snart could definitely imagine Sara among them. Maybe all she need is just a proper mourning? Maybe he’s being foolish by following this whisper in his head…  
Or not.  
Len swallowed, having no power to take his gaze out of display.  
Nurse gave Lance a pill and glass of water, and helped him to stand up – Lance barely can stood on his own feet, that was pretty understandable. The rest of team wasn’t paying attention, and nurse took Captain into Laurel’s chamber, must be to let a grieving father say his farewell. It took a several minutes, but the man who came out of chamber wasn’t the same who came in.  
Snart nodded to himself.  
Lance was hunched over but didn’t cried anymore. He was still holding on a wall like wasn’t sure if he could move without falling. He passed by a little woman with weepy eyes and short cut, she tried to reach him, but Queen caught her hand and shook his head, and little woman vulnerable hugged herself.  
It took a moment for Len to realize who she was – Thea Queen, the one who killed Sara. She wasn’t look like a killer – Snart had experience with that, and no, she was more like a scared fragile girl, looking for her brother’s protection.   
Another woman, blond with glasses, red cheek and nose because of constantly weeping tears, sobbed, but talked with doctor, probably about time they could take Laurel’s body home and prepare for funeral.   
Len lean on back of the chair and settled footage for repeat, quietly thinking any reason why nurse, in whom Snart recognize himself, never leaved Laurel’s chamber.  
“Oh no.”  
“Oh yes.” Len just turned around to found Rip with this sour expression on his usual very-not-happy face.  
“You’re not gonna mess with fixed time point!” Snarled Time Master, almost shaking his fists, so Len frowned and chuckled.   
“Watch me.”  
“You’re…”  
Snart poked into the screen. “I mean, watch. Looks like I already messed with your point but nothing blown up, isn’t it?”  
Rip studied the image and finally opened his mouth. “Sorry to disappoint you, but it probably means nothing. Future wants to happen, remember? Since we’re really not suffering from destabilization of time and hadn’t have any time crack I supposed you’ve failed your mission.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry.”  
“We got into all of “saving world” parade because you wanted to save your family in the first place. Don’t tell me you would rush through Time Masters’ rules if it wasn’t about your wife and child,” Len said quietly and shrugged. “Don’t lie, Hunter. You would probably still got your ass on warm Time Master’ throne doing nothing. No? Then why are you so silent? You have nothing to say? Yes? Think twice before said something about Sara’s family.”  
“It’s not about me. It’s dangerous to play with Time.” Rip’s words were bitter, he seemed being disappointed by himself. “I would glad to be able to save miss Lance, but it’s just not in my powers.” He sighed, look at the nurse Snart on screen. “Gideon, give us a current status of Laurel Lance, please.”  
“Captain, miss Lance remain deceased.”  
Snart nodded. “What about any consequence of my presence in hospital that day?”  
AL paused and answered. “There is none.”  
Len gritted his teeth. He refused to look at Rip and growled. “Then create a route to Laurel’s fune…”  
“No,” Rip interfered. “We’ll go to the April 6, 2016, Star-City.”  
Len waited him to continue with no hope. And, proving, Rip said. “You need to be there. You already been there.”  
Snart smiled coldly. “Of course, cause we don’t need any time paradox, do we?”  
Hunter breathed deeply. ”We’ll stay for a few days until funeral to let Sara talk and be with her family and let her mourn her loss. At least I can do that.”  
“At least,” Len agreed. “I’ll tell her.” He walked to out of room but still heard Rip’s voice.  
“You’re right. I am selfish. I wouldn’t move a finger because story knows many tyrants and monsters, and Savage no more exceptional among them. But it’s about people I love so I clearly understand willing to do crazy things to help them. It’s not a crime to care.”   
Len snorted. “Well, I’m a criminal,” he said and been gone.


End file.
